I'll Try
by Patty Potter-Pevensie
Summary: I had this in my mind. Couldn't get it out. And now, it is: Rukani, Rika, and Kaoru have each discovered something unreal from their mothers. Will they accept it, or completely ignore it? They have to make that decision fast, because the city's on fire.


Me: Holas peoples. I was bored, and I had this in my mind for a while. Might as well get it down.

Alyssa: I told you to write a chappie! Not another story.

Me: I know, but I just don't feel inspired to write a chappie right now.

Alyssa: Meh. Okay. Whatever.

Me: Yeah. The boredom is killing me too.

Alyssa: I heard you made a piccie for it?

Me: Yes I did, wanna see?

Alyssa: Yeah. Sure.

Both: PLAY BUTTON PUSHING TIME!

Me: PS- Rukani (My OC), Rika, and Kaoru are only six. In this story. And I don't own the song or animes. Just the idea.

-------------------------------------------------------

"No way." Rukani Koukiamitsa stared at her mom in shock.

Said woman sighed. "Yes, it's true Ruka. We're all-"

"NO!" The door slammed, and the older woman looked at it longingly. She sighed once again, and left her daughter's bedroom.

_I am not a child now.  
I can take care of myself.  
I mustn't let them down now.  
I mustn't let them see me cry.  
I'm fine, I'm fine._

"What?!?" Rika Nonaka yelled, her eyes glazing over.

"Yes. Rika you must believe-" Her mother started.

"Never!" She ran.

_I'm too tired to listen.  
I'm too old to believe.  
All these childish stories.  
There is no such thing as faith & trust & pixie dust._

"Huh?" Kaoru Matsubara asked softly, not believing her ears.

"Yes. Kaoru you-" Her mother was almost knocked over.

"Not in a million years!" She jumped out the door.

_I try but it's so hard to believe.  
I try but I can't see where you see.  
I try, I try, I try._

That was all around a week ago. They all arrived at the park, and told each other what they learned, laughing because of it. After a few hours, they left for home. Each girl climbed through the window, so as not to get caught. But then...

_My whole world is changing.  
I don't know where to turn.  
I can't leave you waiting.  
But I can't stay and watch the city burn.  
Ohh watch'it burn._

Their city, it was on fire. No one knew how it started, but it did. People were evacuating. Leaving, gone. The girls' families were packing up, but they...

_Cause I try but it's so hard to believe.  
I try but I can't see where you see.  
I try, I try._

Rukani, Rika, and Kaoru were all looking out their windows, staring at the fire. They wanted to stop it, but they didn't know how. They eached sighed, and decided to make it up as they go along. They unlocked their windows and climbed out.

_I try and try to understand the distance and between.  
The love I feel the things I fear and every single dream._

As they walked towards where the fire seemed to be coming from, they thought about what their mothers told them.

_Yeah, right._ They all thought looking up at the fire. _But..._

_Huh?_ Rika saw a flash of yellow. _What's that?_ Her six year old curiosity caused her to follow the form.

_Keh?_ Kaoru spotted a white belt. _What's this?_ Her own curiosity made her pick up the belt and place it around her.

_Oh my spinkles!_ Rukani noticed herself glowing. _What's going on?_ She cocked her head to the side and decided to just let the feeling take over, closing her eyes.

Rika had reached the yellow figure. It was.... "Renamon?" She muttered, surprised. _Mom was right. I shouldn't of yelled at her._ She looked down, and then noticed how close she was to the fire. Five feet. Four feet. Three. Two. She screamed.

Renamon's head quickly turned towards the little girl. _What is she doing here?_ She noticed how close she was to the fire, and, at hearing the scream, jumped to her, picked her up, and took her away.

Kaoru felt a weird feeling take her over, like she just had to scream. She noticed the fire, ten feet away, getting closer. Nine, eight, seven. Can't get it get closer! She opened the compact in her belt and ran the ring that appeared on her hand in front of it._ Mom was right. I'll apologize when I get back._

"Powered Buttercup!"

Rukani's form started twisting and changing. She looked down and screamed. _Mom's right. Wow. Sorry Mom._ She thought of what she wanted to become. _Well, I want to stop the fire._ Then, her form started changing into a bird's. But not just any bird, a phoenix.

_I can finally see it.  
Now I have to believe all those precious stories.  
All the world is made of faith and trust and pixie dust._

Rukani went around, absorbing the fire.

Kaoru, as Powered Buttercup, flew to the lake, brought water in buckets and poured it over the fires.

Rika and Renamon had biomerged, and used the dragon of water to put out some big fires, and the dragon of fire to absorb small ones.

_So I'll try cause I finally believe.  
I'll try cause I can see where you see.  
I'll try, I'll try  
_

The fire was out. Some, maybe half, of the city was hurt by it, but it was out. The people were alright, and the fire didn't spread. The three girls looked at each other, smiled, and did a three way high five.

"Yes!"

"We did it!"

"We so rock."

They laughed, changed back into their normal forms, and each ran back home. Rika with Renamon following her, Kaoru with a white belt with a green compact as a buckle, and Rukani with a locket to control her powers.

_I will try, I'll try to fly._

-------------------------------------------------------

Alyssa: Well that was...

Me: Pointless?

Alyssa: Kinda.

Me: Yeah I know. I had this in my head and couldn't get it out, so I decided to make a story of it. Might make this a trio.

Alyssa: Why?

Me: Dunno. Make a huge story with the three stories as a prologue?

Alyssa: Meh, maybe. If your fans want it.

Me: What fans?

Alyssa: Readers? Duh.

Me: Well alright. Hey Readers, if you want me to make a trio of stories to prepare you for a big story, with those three stories as a prologue, review!


End file.
